This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dissemination: The dissemination and outreach effort of the center will include workshops, meetings, as well as research publications. In addition, it will establish a public website where progress will be regularly updated. Training is a crucial aspect of the Center, and a primary measure of its success. The NCIGT Training and Dissemination Task Force is working to build an educational infrastructure commensurate with the larger, technology based foundation of the Resource. We are committed to conducting training in the following areas and levels: 1. Training of junior faculty through explicit, directed mentorship by senior faculty 2. Training of post-doctoral fellows (MD's and PhD's) through a series of rotations in various aspects of image-guided therapy carefully monitored by a junior or senior faculty advisor 3. Training of visiting postdoctoral fellows (both domestic and international scholars) through a well-established, short-term curriculum overseen by the Director of Image-guided Therapy 4. Training of doctoral candidates, graduate and undergraduate students and interns through a variety of customized study programs approved and coordinated through the Image-guided Therapy Program 5. Training of physicians and scientists from multiple disciplines within the Brigham and Women's Hospital and Harvard Medical School Community in selected aspects of IGT 6. Global training implemented through a series of intra- and inter-institutional courses, lectures, workshops, seminars, and Grand Rounds, made available to all, regardless of level.